


Together Forever

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Kissing, Humiliation, Inanimate TF, Licking, M/M, Plushies, Plushophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Grimm discovers a way for him and Brumm to be together forever.
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Together Forever

Before Brumm even opened his eyes, he knew that this wasn’t the place where he had fallen asleep. He’d passed out after failing to convince that traveler to help him betray the Troupe. The entire ordeal had emotionally drained him to the point where he had to lay down, if only for a little. 

What a foolish mistake, he thought. The Lord of Nightmares only needs you to fall asleep once to catch you. He should’ve stayed awake until the completion of the Ritual. At least then, he’d have a chance of getting away with it. He knew that Grimm had been watching him while he watched over the last of those flames. He told himself and the traveler otherwise, but there’s no way that something like that would escape the Scarlet eyes of his Master…

Speaking of which, what was Grimm planning to do with him? He’d be punished, obviously. But how? There were countless rumors about how the Troupe Master dealt with traitors. Some said he stripped them of their memories, and cast them back out into the wilds. Others said that he sacrificed traitors to prolong the life of the Nightmare Heart. Other, more absurd rumors claimed that he swallowed the traitors whole, or that he even turned them into plush toys. Brumm chuckled a bit at two last two. What an absurd fiction! 

Regardless, he knew that nothing good was going to come out of this coming meeting. He could only hope that he could explain and negotiate his punishment down to something reasonable. Brumm had done what he had done out of concern for Grimm and the Troupe, after all. Maybe, after explaining himself, Grimm would even let him go free? 

Trying to move around, Brumm found that he was being held relatively still in the air by some magic. He could move his limbs, but only at around a tenth of the speed as usual. Slowly, he took in the scene. He was in something approaching a bedroom, suspended just above a bed. But there were no exists, no doors, not even really a floor. Just four red drapes and a double-King size bed in the center. Brumm tried reaching his arms out, to take hold of the bed as to pull himself down. However, it ended up being just out of reach. So there he floated. 

After a few minutes of being suspended like this, Brumm had enough. He just said, in his calmest voice, “Master, I know you’re there. I know that what I did was terrible, but I did it for the sake of the Troupe. If you reveal yourself, I will explain!” 

In response, Brumm heard a whisper that seemed to come from within his own mind, “Oh, Brumm. You even think about me in your defiance.” The voice was unmistakably Grimm’s. The Musician opened his mouth to reply, when Grimm suddenly plopped his head on Brumm’s left shoulder. He would’ve jumped, if he still could move on his own. 

Brumm shivered, and choked out in response, “Yes, Master. I did it all for you. I just- I just can’t stand to see you suffer and die, over and over again, for countless lifetimes. My only desire was to break our chains, so that we could find freedom.” 

After he said this, Grimm wrapped his arms around Brumm in an embrace. “Ah, Brumm,” the Troupe Master began, “You were willing to sacrifice everything, including yourself, for me?”

The Musician was growing quietly uncomfortable. Why was Master being so close with him? It’s not that he hated it, it’s just that it seemed out of line with how Grimm usually was around members of his Troupe. “M- Master, is everything alright?”

Grimm hugged him tighter in response, warm breath settling on Brumm’s cheek. “Oh, my beloved Musician. Things are more than alright. Do you know for how long I’ve waited to be alone with you? You have you by my side?” Brumm shivered uneasily. What was he saying? “The Nightmare Heart forbids close intimacy between me and my Troupe. However, after what you’ve done? The Heart is willing to let me do anything with you. Anything at all, as long as you are dealt with.”

The Master slinked down Brumm’s body, to the slim of his back. He ran his tongue up it, through Brumm’s fluff, and then across his buff arms, back to the cheek of his Musician. Brumm was silent, too tense with terror and foreboding to respond. What was going to happen to him? Was Master going to violate him? 

Grimm saw his unease, and seemed hurt by it, “No, no, no! My beloved musician. Nothing bad is going to come of you. I’ve found a way for us to be together, forever. For you to continue living, while out of the way of the Nightmare Heart.”

Brumm grew easier at this. The licking still put him off, but at least he wasn’t going to be cast out, murdered, or digested. “Oh, Master. Thank you! I know the Heart must not have conceded so easily. Do you truly care for me that much?” 

The Troupe Master beamed. “Yes, my Musician! I adore you. I’ve loved you since the moment you joined the Troupe. You’ve been the best musician and companion one could ask for. And now I plan to reward you for it, with an eternity at my side.” Grimm moved to Brumm’s front, and stroked his servant's face lovingly. Brumm was a bit stunned. Master loved him? He didn’t know how to react. He’d never seen this side of the Master before-

His thoughts are cut off when Grimm forcefully kisses him. The Troupe Master hugs his servant in an iron hug, and instantly fills every part of Brumm’s mouth that he can with his tongue. The Musician is at first stunned by the display, and then frightened. It happened so fast, and Grimm hadn’t even asked if he wanted this first. The tongue in his mouth was a violation, and he tried his hardest to shove it out, terror rising in his gut. 

But his Master dwarfed him in both size and strength. Grimm ran his arms up and down Brumm’s body. Feeling up his muscular arms, taking grabs of his fluff, grasping his firm chest, grabbing where his genital slit was. Brumm can’t even fight back against it, as his body is moving in what feels like slow motion. 

He’s seized with terror as the Master takes in all of his body. His terror only increases once he feels Grimm’s cock brush up against him. He tries to cry out, only for Grimm’s tongue and mouth to muffle his cries. 

The Troupe Master is ecstatic. Listen at the cries of love escaping his Musician! He presses his tongue in deeper, tasting more and more of Brumm’s mouth. Grimm was overjoyed. He was going to get to be alone with his musician forever! And it was just about time to take Brumm into that future. 

Grimm broke the kiss, and moved away from Brumm. He moved out into the void beyond the bed, where he appeared to stand in mid-air. The Musician, after finally catching his breath, cried out, “Please, Master, I don’t want this! What are you even saying when you say we’ll be together forever?” 

The Troupe Master grins back joyously, “Ah, Brumm. No need to be afraid! Let me show you your future!” With this, he snaps his fingers, summoning a staff similar to those used by the Grimmkin. With a dramatic flash, he swings it around his body, and then points it at Brumm. “Let me show you how we can be together, forever!” 

As he shouts out the last word, a beam of flame erupts from the tip of the staff. It rockets towards Brumm, who cries out in fear, certain that he’s about to be incinerated. However, when the flames engulf him, they do not burn. They seem to numb him, as if everything is being felt distantly. The Musician tries to say something, but the words don’t escape his throat. 

Instead, Brumm feels something strange happen at the ends of his legs and arms. Namely, he feels them become, as strange as it sounds, inanimate. They don’t feel real anymore. They don’t feel like parts of him, but rather parts of some soft toy, as if the tips of his limbs have been replaced by pillows. He tries to move them, but they don’t even seem to know he’s requested anything. 

Then, he feels something even stranger. He seems to be shrinking. At first Brumm thinks he must be imagining things, but no. He’s getting smaller by the moment. Even now, he’s only half the size that he used to be. When he recognizes this, terror starts to truly set in. He tries to scream and struggle, bet the spell holds him taut. There will be no escape today. 

Desperately, the Musician looks to his left arm, to see what’s become of it. What he sees turns his body into ice. 

His arm has turned into a plush arm. 

All at once, everything clicks in his head. The most outlandish, bizarre rumor of all is true. Grimm turns traitors like him into plushies. Upon having this realization, Brumm well and truly loses it. His desperate struggles and mental resistance almost manage to disrupt Grimm’s spell. Almost. 

Internally, he screams. Is this what his Master meant when he said that they would be together forever? That he’d be reduced to nothing but the plush toy of the Troupe Master? What an undignified, horrific end for one such as him. Tears of fear and betrayal well up in his eyes. 

Brumm feels the transformation seep up his chest and torso, until the only thing left untransformed is his head. Brumm turns to take one last look at his Master, and sees nothing but absurd joy in his eyes. Then, the spell consumes his head, and he blacks out. 

He awakes sometime later, and instinctively tries to jump away, to put space between him and wherever he is at now. But he can’t move anything. He can’t even feel anything, except the plush filling him. Once more, he screams. But no one can hear. 

Grimm is at his side, and it seems like he’s sensed that Brumm has come to. “Oh, my. You were out for so long, my Musician!” The Troupe Master scoops Brumm up, and the Musician finally gets a sense of what he’s been reduced to. He’s roughly half as large and wide as he was before the transformation, so that Grimm is able to hold and press him close to his chest with ease. “I was wondering if you would ever awake!

“But it’s finally happened! Now we can be together with one another, for however long we desire.” The Troupe Master grins. In his jagged smile, Brumm can see hints of sadism. Grimm’s love for him is genuine, but it’s clear that he didn’t like the Musician going behind his back and sabotaging the Troupe. In response to this betrayal, Grimm has made it so Brumm will never be able to act out of turn again. Ever. 

“Oh, you’re just as exquisite this way as you were before,” Grimm said, drawing a finger up and down Brumm’s chest. Internally, the Musician is angry beyond words. Is this it? Is this his fate? To be the comfort plush of his Master for all eternity? Well, he thought, at least this is better than being dead. 

As if in response, Grimm pulls back the blanket covering him to reveal his cock. “Ah,” he moans, “I’ve waited so long to make love to you. Let’s not waste another moment, Brumm. Let’s consummate our love for one another.” 

It takes the Musician a moment to understand what’s about to happen. When it does, he screams. But it’s a scream that no one can hear except him. Master is going to violate him? But he’s nothing more than a plush! 

This fact doesn’t seem to bother Grimm in the least, as he sits up and places Brumm face-down under him. Brumm tries desperately to move, to escape, to breathe, to do anything. This can’t be how his life ends. This can’t be how his eternity is spent, as a sex toy for some perverted Troupe Master. 

But it is. Brumm realizes this when he feels Grimm use two fingers to spread the plush slit that acts as his ass apart, and thrusts his cock inside. It’s only the tip at first, but the feeling of it is enough to make Brumm sick. Grimm’s cock is likely almost as large as he is, will doing this split him apart? He doesn’t have time to think, however, before the Troupe Master slides more of himself in, moaning all the while. 

The soft plush walls of Brumm hug the Troupe Master closely. He breathes deeply, moans echoing off the walls of the chamber, as he works himself inside. About halfway in, he says, “You’re doing wonderfully, my Musician. You’ll be perfect for me.” 

Brumm wants to cry as he feels more of Grimm fill him up. He isn’t even in all the way yet, and it feels as if he is being totally filled. It feels utterly and completely wrong, as if his very being is in the process of being violated by the Troupe Master. 

Then, all at once, Grimm slams in. He gasps as his cock fills Brumm’s soft walls to the maximum that they will take. Reaching down, he squeezes the fluff around Brumm’s plush neck, moaning all the while. “Excellent, Brumm,” he manages to get out. “You’re an excellent partner, indeed.” 

The Musician’s mind is so overcome with disgust, fear, and sadness that he doesn’t even register these taunts. He is completely and utterly full with Grimm. His cock is filling every part of him, and it feels as if every bit of himself is being fucked. It feels as if his mind is going to split apart. 

Then, Grimm pulls back, and slams back in all at once. And then he does it again, and again, and again. He starts properly fucking his plush. Each thrust into Brumm is incredible, as if his whole body is lighting up. He’s wanted to fuck his Musician senseless for so long, and now he’ll be able to fuck them whenever he wants. The satisfaction of it all brings a wide, jagged grin to Grimm’s lips. He grips Brumm hard, and fucks him senseless. 

Under the thrusts, Brumm feels disgust. It feels like Grimm is fucking all of his being, reducing everything about him down to nothing but a sex toy. This, of course, is because he is nothing but a sex toy now. Nothing but a cumdump for his Master to use whenever he wants. Somewhere inside of himself, the Musician understands this. That his new fate is to be Master’s sextoy. But the mere thought of it causes his mind to creak, as if it is going to split apart. 

Grimm grips Brumm harder as he picks up the speed of his thrusts. His hips are quickly slapping against his plush Musician, and each thrust causes him to moan lovingly. The bed creaks under his movements, as if every heavy thrust threatens to crack it. His cock is on fire as he slaps and fucks against Brumm. He doesn’t even concern himself with what the Musician thinks of all this. He’s beside him forever now, and that’s what matters. 

Gods, just the thought of having Brumm by his side every night, of being able to use him like this, like a toy, like just some cumdump to be filled and washed out after, is enough to send the Troupe Master close to his orgasm. His moans climb higher and higher, and his body begins to shake and quake with pleasure as he feels that familiar pressure building in his cock. He can’t wait to fill his Musician, to make his lover into a perfect toy. 

Brumm feels Grimm’s cock bulge inside of him, and realizes that his Master is about to cum. His mind is currently fucked beyond being able to think coherently. He lets out a little internal whinny as he realizes what’s about to happen. A large part of him still hasn’t accepted that this is his fate. To be used as a toy by Grimm. Perhaps a few hundreds or thousands of years of use will change his mind? It’s not like he’s going anywhere, anyway. 

The Troupe Master feels like he’s about to explode with pleasure as his orgasm rocks over him. He grips Brumm one last time with all of his might, as he slams against him, and cums. Immediately, Grimm fills Brumm up entirely. His heavy loads soak into Brumm’s soft plush, filling him up entirely. 

The Troupe Master cries out with ecstasy as he fills his lover up. He hopes Brumm can feel every part of this, every load that he’s shooting into him. Every load that he’s had to repress because of the Nightmare Heart, all these many years. He plans on unloading each and every one of those wasted nights into him, even if it takes him eternity. His breathing is ragged and tense as his continually fills Brumm up. 

Upon feeling Grimm’s cum fill him, Brumm’s mind went blank. It was too terrible, too awful, to even comprehend. His mind couldn’t even really conceive what was happening to him. But he felt as Grimm’s cum soaked into him, filling him up entirely. It felt as if the cum was seeping down into his very soul, violating him entirely. But, as a sex toy, he could do nothing but sit there and take it. His broken mind just sat under the assault, creaking. 

Grimm kept on crying out in pleasure as he filled his Musician past the breaking point. Every part of him is on carnal fire as he fucks the plush. He can’t wait to use Brumm like this, time and time again. It’s all he can think of, as he slaps and smacks against his Musician’s plush ass. 

The Troupe Master kept unloading himself into Brumm for what felt like hours. But eventually, he spent all that he currently had. Grimm breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling as he recovered from his orgasm. Looking down, he was pleased to see that Brumm was bloated with cum. It utterly filled him, and seeped out from under him to the surrounding bed. Picking him up, Grimm felt that his servant was noticeably heavier than he had been before. He’d really done a good job filling Brumm up. 

But had he ruined the plush? As Grimm learned after a quick trip to the restroom, where he washed the plush out, thankfully not. Grimm grinned into his plushies face. “This is the start of our wonderful future together! I told you it would be worthwhile.” 

Brumm’s mind pulsed with vague thoughts. He started to regain control of himself, but still couldn’t believe that this was happening. No. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be his fate. He couldn’t just be a sex toy for Master. No. No. No. 

But as Grimm held him close, he realized that this was real. And that this was his eternal fate. 

Grimm looked down into the face of his plush. His lover. His now ever-obedient, ever-present lover. With a final jagged grin, he said, “Well, I suppose you must be up for another round.”


End file.
